kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Incredible(KHP)
Robert "Bob" Parr, aka Mr. Incredible, is the primary party member protagonist of the Golden Age in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. He is of the superhero protagonists and member of the Parr hero family beside Elastigirl, Dash, Jack-Jack and Violet. He possesses incredible strength allowing the clearing of walls and obstacles. Journal Entries Kingdom Hearts PIXAR *'First Entry' Mr. Incredible is one of Metropolis's most secretive and powerful superheroes and protector of the peace. He has a previous engagment plan later revealed through the course of combating the heartless to be that of Elastigirl who through the course of 50 years lead to the creation of children Dash, Jack-Jack and Violet who all possess incredible superhero abilities. Mr. Incredible a.k.a Bob Parr became a working man bored with the everyday life he was reverted to but seems to be sneaking secret job errands beside from the casual police scanner fire to a mysterious island. Bob Parr possesses incredible strength which clears walls and other highly indestructible objects in his way as well as enemies to swept up with ease. He Proved He Was More Then Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles(2005) *'Second Entry' Mr. Incredible is the famed superhero of Metropolis on the pursuit of the villain Bomb Voyage who seemingly is the antagonist of this realm. Mr. Incredible seemingly has a previous engagment. He Proved He Was More Then Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles(2005) *'Third Entry' Mr. Incredible foiled Bomb Voyage but not before saving the hapless Buffy Pine's life and resulting in a serious wreckage to the local monorail tracks. Mr. Incredible caused the hero strike which went for 50 years and 50 pounds resulting in the ban of superheroes who were then forced to live normal lives. Mr. Incredible now as Bob Parr the buisnessman conceived superhero children: Violet, Jack-Jack and Dash resulting in even more problems then he bargained for. He Proved He Was More Then Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles(2005) *'Fourth Entry' Mr. Incredible from Golden Age was mysteriously sneaking out later revealed to be on police duties. Helen became infuriated and Mr. Incredible had recently only been fired from his jon after hurting his short-temperered boss. From there his mysterious buisness trips led To Helen's assingment upon Sora and the others to learn of what he was really up to. Sora came back from the Nominsan to inform leading for the seeked help from Edna Mole. The group then costumed up and sped off towards Nominsan to save him from the clutches of a face from his past. Mr. Incredible became set up and kidnapped by former fan hero Buddy Pine under the guise of Syndrome now controlling the heartless for Maleficent. Sora, Helen and the others rescued Mr. Incredible and set off to foil the planned attempt upon the city. Mr. Incredible then proved his worth by helping defeat the Omnidroid Heartless and revealing the keyhole of Golden Age. He wished Sora and the others a fond farewell as they set off upon closing the world's heart. He Proved He Was More Then Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles(2005) Story Mr. Incredible first appears in the Golden Age in hot pursuit of two criminals asscociated with mime mastermind Bomb Voyage and upon his high speed descent downtown comes across a stricken old lady trying to reclaim her cat. Sora, Donald and Goofy then land safely and securely by Gummi Ship in the cat quarters and alongside Mr. Incredible clear the area of the attacking heartless chasing the poor cat Sqeaker. Mr. Incredible then mistakenly associates Sora and his followers as superheroes like him though wielding their weapon and vast abilities. Mr. Incredible then deserts the three with the poor elderley female and pet cat in further pursuit of Bomb Voyage. Sora, Donald and Goofy are forced to desert the world and finish Rubbish sector mission two in order to unlock Mission 2 and 3 of the Golden Age which still take place in the sepia toneed first setting. Sora, Donald and Goofy scale the city rooftops and reach the central bank Mr. Incredible was headed and find him in lockdown confrontation with Voyage and trying to save a fanboy child. The child takes off with a bomb attached and a legion of flying unveresed in trail as well as Mr. Incredible leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy to confront Voyage. Upon Voyage's defeat and sudden escape the bomb is relinqushed by Mr. Incredible but lands unfortunatley on the train tracks supporting an oncoming train. However after clearing the bomb a Detonator Unversed appears and destroys the tracks crashing the train and leading to many passenger's injury. Newspapers and television reports show the forced law of no more superheroes and they must adopt their original human ego. Sora, Donald and Goofy are then flashed forwards 50 Years of the world discovering a retired Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl raising three children with their own remarkable powers. However a slip up involving a police scanner leading to an attack by Unversed sees Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mr. Incredible in trouble with Elastigirl. Mr. Incredible then dissappears to a hidden island where he is attacked by the Ominidroid and the Heartless controlling it. Mr. Incredible destroys the machine along with Sora, Donald and Goofy and are soon set up by the elusive Syndrome and Mirage. Mr. Incredible ends up in the clutches of Syndrome from then along with Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy. Helen arrives on at the Nominsan along with Violet andf Dash learning the location of Bob. Sora, Donald and Goofy escape their confinements but are forced out by the unversed and heartless. Helen frees Bob and the two align with Sora and the two in their run back to Violet and Dash Parr. The heroes unite and then escape the Nominsan and head for Mertropolis to stop the Heartless Omnidroid to tear apart the city. Frozone joins Bob's battle and Sora finishes it destroying the Heartless machine and closing the keyhole. Mr. Incredible offers his greatest thanks to the trio and calls upon the hero's agent who presents Sora with the Hero's Punch keyblade. Personality Mr. Incredible is a large compassionate man with incredible strength and reasonable doubt. He cares greatly for the city and it's citizens but the limits he would venture to protect his closet unlocks the darkness in his heart which the Heartless pursue. He is a skilled fighter releasing combination moves which include charging enemies through walls and large knock-backs with the fist. Mr. Incredible in his mask and costume appears to be sly, stealthy and menacing but in his true form and humane state Bob Parr is a bored buisnessman. He loves greatly for his wife Helen and children Violet, Jack-Jack and Dash. He treats Sora with the most respect seeinng the hero potenial in him while showing thoughts of concern for his loyal followers. He is resented by Donald and frowned by Goofy but is on a sidekick friend basis with Sora only displayed once with Gazorbeam. Appearence Mr. Incredible appears to be a large overweight man with short blonde hair and beady blue eyes. He possesses great muscle beside the capacity and stretches to thinner regions below the torso. Origin Mr. Incredible originally appeared in Walt Disney Pixar's the Incredibles with the same superhero role. His name is deviated from classic superheroes especially the thing and hulk of Marvel. Quotes *''"I'm Mr. Incredible or you can just call me Bob for short"'' *''"I'm supposed to be a superhero not a superzero wasting my time putting food on the table for my family and dealing with an arrogant short man"'' *''"Life is hard kid"'' *''"Buddy was a former admirer of mine.. with a penchant for being overloving"'' *''"I Love You, and my kids always know that"'' *''"Yeah sure i've got time"'' *''"Monologging again"'' *''"Black is the new Blue"'' *''"Bomb Voyage?"'' *''"Fly home Buddy"'' *''"I Work alone and your a kid.. with no supporting powers of your own"'' Trivia *Mr. Incredible is the only ally in the game to possess reasonable stength *Mr. Incredible is the only party member to possess two forms *Mr. Incredible's job differs from the film *Bob's kitchen mishap is changed with the course of the game *Mr. Incredible does not tear is suit upon arrival on the Nominsan island *Mr. Incredible's fire set out isnt interrupted by the panicky cop like in the film instalment Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Category:Disney Characters Category:Males